1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device refers to all types of devices which can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics; an electro-optical device, a light-emitting display device, a semiconductor circuit, and an electronic device are all semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique by which a transistor is formed with a semiconductor thin film formed over a substrate having an insulating surface has been attracting attention. The transistor is applied to a wide range of semiconductor electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) and an image display device (also simply referred to as a display device). A silicon-based semiconductor material is widely known as a material for a semiconductor thin film applicable to the transistor. As another material, an oxide semiconductor has been attracting attention.
For example, a technique is disclosed by which a transistor is manufactured using zinc oxide or an In—Ga—Zn-based oxide as an oxide semiconductor (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
It has been pointed out that hydrogen behaves as a carrier supply source in an oxide semiconductor. Therefore, some measures need to be taken to prevent hydrogen from entering the oxide semiconductor at the time of forming an oxide semiconductor. Further, a technique is disclosed by which variation of a threshold voltage is suppressed by reducing the hydrogen content of not only the oxide semiconductor but also a gate insulating film in contact with the oxide semiconductor (see Patent Document 3).